Mine
by TammiluvsHarryPotter
Summary: A song fic Fred and Draco enjoy x


Harry Potter fiction

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hey guys I feel bad for lack of fics recently so you should be getting some from me in the near not too distant future. I hope you enjoy this Fred and Draco fic, also I don't own the Christina Perri song I just used it for the fic enjoy x

* * *

No one's pov

**_Wait a minute, I don't want you to know. _**Fred and Draco had both been crushing on each other since Draco first year but due to their families attitudes towards the other they had not ever dared act on it. **_It's the only way that I might grow. _**But they both thought it was a child's crush and ignored their feelings trying to mask it by dating others.**_ A secret's safe behind a pretty smile. _**Draco hid his feelings with a mask of isolation not showing his true feelings while Fred hid his feelings behind a smile.**_ And it's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. _**And Draco loved that smile the way the corners of Fred's lips curved up towards his cheeks he loved how Fred showed his teeth.

**_What's with all the late night liquored phone calls? _Sometimes**, almost every Friday night Fred would see a school owl appear on his window sill with a note attached, although he could never make out the drunken words. **_I don't think your lover likes me at all. _**Draco knew that Fred would never like him due to Angelina Johnson's hatred for him, as Fred was dating her that meant he didn't like Draco.**_ A secret's safe behind a pretty smile. _**Fred would see Draco studying a quill behind his ear as books scattered the table and he would smile, George would ask why Fred was smiling, Fred would answer with 'There's a lot to smile about'.**_ But it's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. _**They wanted each other but both knew that the other couldn't be theirs.

**_What? What might you do. _**On numerous occasions Fred thought about telling Draco but something always came up and Draco well for him nothing had been going right he only had Pansy and Blaise, his parents wanted nothing to do with him at times Draco considered taking his own life._** To find out why I can't love you?** _Draco couldn't love Fred because it wasn't safe to. _I can't love you. _Draco simply couldn't otherwise Voldermort could kill Fred.

**_And who said it was cool to be asking me these questions? _**George knew something was going on with Fred and when he questioned him on it Fred walked away angry, Fred was never angry at his twin.**_ Your "who, what, and when, where and why" are making my head spin. _**And when George asked these questions Fred's mind would cloud up with thoughts of Draco. **_And when was it an option to put your lips upon my lips? _**Draco had enough and walked to Gryffindor table Harry assuming stood, Draco pushed past and in front of Fred 'Up Weasley' Fred got up Draco grabbed Fred's shirt in his fist and pulled Fred to his lips kissing him passionately which Fred returned. _**And how did this happen?** _Later that day George confronted his brother asking about what had happened Fred smiled saying he didn't know but it was great. _**And why are you laughing?** _Later that day Blaise confronted Draco 'What the bloody hell happened?' Draco burst into laughter 'Why are you laughing?'  
Draco managed to stop 'Duh Blaise I am happy'.**_ And how do I get back together again? _**Fred and Draco's relationship lasted from Draco's sixth year to his seventh year, due to fear of his family Draco knew he had to end it._** Oh oh oh oh ohhh...** _And the very thought shook Draco to his core. Of course Draco put on a mask of indifference 'Its time we see other people Weasley'  
'Oh' Fred gulped 'Ok Malfoy'  
Fred left broken.

**_What? What might you do? _**Fred pretended not to care and against Draco's earlier begging he joined the order of the phoenix and Draco was forced to join the death eaters.**_ To find out why. _**When the order infiltrated Hogwarts Fred saw Draco, he walked over 'I might die, you might die may I ask why you ended it?'  
Draco smiled sadly 'It was safer'. **_To find out why. _**Fred felt at ease knowing and kissed Draco 'A little incentive to stay alive'. **_I can't love you. _**Fred left and Draco sighed knowing he couldn't after all he would be a war criminal.**_ I can't love you. _**Fred was fighting when he saw someone advance on Draco and Fred instantly started throwing curses when the attacker said two cursed words 'Avada Kedavra'. **_I can't love you!  
_**Fred fell to the ground tears filling Draco's eyes. Fred now couldn't love Draco.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: I hope you enjoyed it also the lyrics I found might not be completely right but I hope it fit's the story.


End file.
